


Physical Fasination

by Sassywrites77



Series: Lance Tucker One Shots [3]
Category: Lance Tucker (The Bronze), Sebastian Stan characters, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Sexual Content, lustful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: A sort of sequel to Speechless. Lance can't stop thinking about the reader's proposition to him.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Series: Lance Tucker One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585168
Kudos: 10





	Physical Fasination

Lance watched as you walked across the gym floor to greet a parent who had just stepped through the door, his gaze mainly on your ass and being thankful for the jeans you were wearing today. He shook his head, looking back to the gymnast, Tasha, he was in the middle of training when he had caught sight of you. He corrected a move Tasha had just made before glancing back toward you.

Lance sighed heavily as you led the parent toward your office. He turned his attention back to Tasha, trying to push you from his mind, something he had a hard time doing lately. Ever since he had told you that you needed to get laid and you had responded that maybe he should be that person, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He especially couldn’t stop thinking about all the ways he could fulfill that request. He wasn’t stupid; he knew you didn’t mean it. But, damn if he couldn’t stop his brain from thinking about it. He realized thinking about it now was a bad idea as his dick was responding to how you had looked in those jeans. 

“Dammit, Tasha. How many times have I told you how to finish that move?” Lance yelled, snapping himself out of his thoughts of you. After that, he spent the rest of the afternoon focused on his students. 

When his last student had finally left, he headed to his office to finish some paperwork you had been hounding him about. Paperwork was his least favorite thing, and he always procrastinated doing it. He had been sitting at his desk working for only a few minutes when his mind began to drift to you again. He imagined you coming into his office and him fucking you on his desk. He pictured you sitting on his desk in front of him instead of this stupid paperwork. He would strip those skin-tight jeans from your body along with your underwear which, of course, in his mind was lacy and black. He would pull your hips to the edge of the desk, then lean over and proceed to eat you out as you’d never been before. His tongue would swipe up your slit before his lips wrapped around that little bundle of nerves. He would suck and lap at your pussy until he had you screaming. 

“Lance!”

Lance jumped in his chair looking to the doorway of his office. He had never been so happy to have a desk. You stood at the door looking at him curiously. “Are you okay, Lance? You were a million miles away. I called your name three times,” you said as you smiled at him.

Lance cleared his throat. Thank god you couldn’t read his mind, he thought. You wouldn’t be smiling at him right now, he was sure of that. “Uh…” was all that he could vocalize. Dumbass, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat again. “I was, uh, working on that paperwork you keep bugging me about. Guess I spaced out. You know how much I hate doing that shit.”

You laughed as you rolled your eyes. “Yes, Lance, I am well aware of your pure hatred for it. I have to listen to you bitch about it enough.” You paused then added, “You know, it’s Friday night. I’m sure the paperwork could wait a little longer. I’m meeting Mona and Tyler and a few other people at the new bar down the street. You wanna come with?”

Lance stared at you, shocked you would ask him. You didn’t hang out together outside of work. You were always getting together outside of work with Mona and Tyler, the other two coaches, though. He briefly wondered who the other people would be. “Uh, yeah. Sure,” he responded, then realized he couldn’t exactly stand up at the moment without some issues. “How about I just meet you there in a few? I’m almost done with this.”

“Okay. See you in a few then.” With that, you were out the door and Lance breathed a sigh of relief, intentionally NOT watching as you left. How was he going to spend the evening with you? Okay, yeah, it wasn’t like it was just the two of you. There would be a lot of other people there. Maybe he could find a distraction, he thought. 

Lance arrived at the bar and found you with a small group of people at a table. You spotted him and waved him over.

“Lance!” you shouted. “You made it! We just ordered a round of tequila shots. Come join us!”

Lance joined the small group, and you introduced him to everyone before handing him a shot glass. Everyone drank the shots all at once. Lance grimaced as the alcohol hit his throat, burning its way down to his stomach. He noticed you pick up a large glass of what had to be a margarita and take a big sip. 

Before he could become focused on how your lips were wrapped around the straw, he looked around for a waiter or waitress. Finally flagging one down, he ordered a beer then joined in with the conversation the group was having. Moments later his beer arrived and he took a couple of big gulps as he watched you shed the button-up shirt you had been wearing to reveal a black tank top. It was just a simple cotton tank with wide straps and a scoop neck that dipped enough to show off some cleavage. 

Lance swallowed hard. This was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought. That had barely crossed his mind when one of the guys from the group started leading you off to the dance floor. He took another swig from his beer watching you but trying not to be obvious. The fucker twirled you around then pulled you into him making you laugh. After that happened, Lance lost all pretenses of not outright watching you. He felt a hand on his arm and pulled his eyes away from you.

“Lance, right?” The hand belonged to a cute brunette who was smiling at him, someone who seemed like the type he usually went for.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I don't remember your name.”

“It's Sabrina. I was wondering if you'd like to dance.”

“Sure,” Lance answered taking her hand and heading to the dance floor. The best way to get over one person was to get underneath another one, right?

Even as he danced with Sabrina, Lance’s gaze kept drifting to you and that guy. Fuck! He wished it was him dancing with you, he thought, as the music changed and a slow song began to play. The guy pulled you in close; you were basically just grinding on each other at this point. Trying to distract himself, Lance pulled Sabrina closer. She was definitely into it he realized as her hands moved down his abs, pulling his hips closer as she straddled his thigh. Following her lead, Lance wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

He dipped his head to whisper in her ear, “Meet me in the ladies’ room?”

She nodded her head and pulled away from Lance. “See you in a few,” she said as she turned and made her way toward the restrooms.

Lance was about to follow when he made the mistake of glancing your way once more. The guy’s lips were on your neck as you moved with each other. Lance thought it would be really hot to him if he was the one you were dancing with. Obviously, if you were getting laid by anyone, it would be this guy. Why was he obsessing over you when he had someone that wanted him waiting? With that thought, he turned toward the restrooms and made his way to find Sabrina.

******************

You were dancing with Lance, finally. He was moving you into a corner of the bar that was very poorly lit. He pressed his knee between your legs which made the dress you were wearing hike up your thighs. He didn’t stop until his thigh was firmly pressed against your core. You whimpered at the contact, your head falling back. His lips attached themselves to your neck sucking before his tongue came out to sooth across the same spot. 

You ground yourself against his thigh as he whispered dirty things into your ear between licks and bites at your neck. You could feel the tingling and heat building and knew you were going to come right here in the corner of this bar. This wasn’t like you, but fuck if you cared at the moment. Just as you felt like you were going to burst…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

You shot straight up in bed. What the fuck? You just had a sex dream about Lance?!


End file.
